Bite Me
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: You slept with a vampire' Manny yelled at Emma then thought about it 'well he is a hot vampire' 'Manny' exclaims Emma, both girls let out a little scream when Jay appeared in the room 'I think he's a hot vampire' he shrugs and smirks a bit. JEMMA!
1. At The Beginning With You

"Just for two hours!" begs Manny Santos to her best friend. Emma shook her head no and Manny groans "Please Emma, I'm on my knees!" she exclaims and gets on them, Emma laughs, sixteen year old girls did this every single night to another.

"Fine!" Emma finally says and rolls her eyes as Manny jumps up and down happily "Why do you want to go to the ravine so bad?" she questions.

Manny giggles "To dance my boot-tay" she danced around Emma to hug her and fall on her bed "And...the boys!" she cheered and laughed, Emma couldn't hold it in either and joined in. Manny caught her breath and stands gasping "What are we going to wear?"

Emma watched as her best friend attacked her own closet and throws Emma some clothes "Thanks but I don't want to wear fishnet stockings, they kinda...whoreish?" Emma laughs picking them up with her finger and throws them to the side.

Manny gets tall black boots and turns to Emma "That's the whole point" she said "the ravine, you can whoever you want to be. Without anyone knowing you in or out" she smiled a bit "Can I dress you up?" she teased and Emma shook her head no. Manny pouted her bottom lip and smiles when Emma groans looking away.

"You know I hate that look" she points and Manny just does it again. She huffs and nods, Manny jumped back to her closed.

In the end Emma wore a jean mini skirt with black high heels. Her make up was more darker and her long blonde hair was curled. Finishing it off with a red string top that loosened at the bottom swaying with her skirt.

"Kay, great. Let's go!" yells Emma laughing and pulling Manny's hand as they ran down stairs and Emma grabbed her black coat that was as long as where her skirt stopped and put her loose hood on. Manny put on her peech cotton coat that just had big bottons and was a bit puffy but cute on her with her long brown hair.

The girls walked to the park where fire, music and people took over. People were dancing and they met up with a few friends at a bench, leaving their coats with them and walking around. Emma had a couple guys flirting with her and Manny standing in a little group.

She actually felt eyes on her but it wasn't from any of them, though they were looking at her. This was a different kind of look, where she could feel someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. She shrugged it off, plus Manny brought her to the dance area, the guys followed as well.

As she was getting pulled around people by Manny, Emma glanced around and there was a little space between two people. Between it was a car leaning on a tree, a few friends around him and he was staring right at her. Emma looked away to feel arms embrace her, one of the guys wanting to dance with her.

What could she do? Accept obviously. She was here for just that right? They started swaying to the music and the guy was smiling dancing with her but Emma couldn't get that guy off her mind, she moved her eyes a bit looking back at the place. He was still there, listening to something some guy said. When the guy walked away from him Emma felt herself blush when he caught her watching and she got hold of those memorizing pierced blue eyes.

Emma wrapped her arms around her dance friend and finished up to the song. The guy couldn't help as he kept staring at Emma, she had something that he wanted. That sunshine in her smile, sparkle in her eyes...that beauty. And he loved the way she laughed with her friends...

Soon enough Manny took her away and back to their friends where they met up with Paige.

"You guys wanna walk me home?" Paige laughs to Emma and Manny who share a look and nod, what the hell right? She was in their direction anyway. They grabbed their coats and put them on about to leave until a group of older guys passed them with darker looks to them. The 3 stepped back a bit. "Excuse me" snaps Paige until seeing that guy that was watching Emma from before walk by with the crowd and smirks.

That guy connected eyes with Emma. Something about him... and why did he keep looking at her? Emma looks away and to Manny who has a curious look on watching him leave and smiled nudging Emma when they finally passed.

Emma ignored her and huffed "God, that was like a train wreck" both girls giggle and went there way. Emma put her hood on and looked back once more, those guys were out of sight. The night was getting even later so she ran to catch up with the girls. __

Seemed to stop my breath  
my head on your chest waiting to cave in  
from the bottom of my-  
hear your voice again  
dim the sun and wonder where we've been

so kissed me like you did  
my heart stopped beating  
such a softer sin

im melting  
im melting IN your eyes  
i lost my place  
could stay a while

and im melting in your eyes  
like my first time  
That i caught fire   
Just stay with me  
lay with me now  
never caught my breath   
every second im without you im a mess  
and we've only known another-  
my cuts are healing  
learning how to love

and im melting!  
in your eyes  
like my first time  
that I caught fire...

**Reviews please and thankyou**


	2. I'm Holding Out For A Hero

As they started walking home Paige went on and on about the spirit squad in school. Manny groans rolling her head back and Emma shook her head smiling.

"Oh and then Peter, Emma you should know Peter" Paige winks at her and Emma rolled her eyes to Manny, she didn't get why people pressured her so much to date that guy, she did not like him "Well he-"

Paige stopped in the middle of her sentence and Emma thanked the lord. Manny giggled seeing Emma's lips mouth 'finally' and turn to see Paige not even moving. The girls gave a weird look and Manny stepped forward a bit "Manny are you okay?"

"Guys.." Paige points "What the hell is that?" she asks and the girls turn to see some hunched guy coming over, something was wrong with his face. Manny's eyes widened and before she could react the guy strikes her, sending her to the ground. Hard.

Paige let out a scream and Emma went to help Manny, the guy grabbed her and brought her to the ground with her "Paige!" Emma yells but all the girl could do was scream. The guy gripped her hard with amazing strength and Emma struggled as much as he could. His face was all bumpy, eyes gold, then Emma's eyes widen seeing him growling down at her and opened his mouth.

Huge fangs appeared and he brought his head down to Emma's neck.

While Paige was screaming the same guy from the ravine ran by her shoving her to the side a bit more than gently and grabbed the guy from the back of his neck, he ripped him off Emma and threw him to the road which was 10 feet away.

Manny groans standing up and Emma caught her breath on the ground also standing up and running close to her friends. The freak guy stood up turning the girls and at the one who flew him off one of them. What's with the steroid strength? Emma noticed though when the freak looked at the guy, the guy kept a firm look on him, the freak finally ran away and he turned to the girls.

The girls stared right at him and Paige let out a breath "Thank you" she cried and wraps her arms around the guy hugging him tight. The guy coughs a bit not knowing how to react at this and she pulled away "You saved my life" she tried playing dasmel in distress.

Behind her Emma and Manny shared an insane look about Paige and looks back to the scene in front. Emma put her hand on her neck, the guy bit her! Not too deep though, she wasn't bleeding or anything. Just a little scrap.

"You okay?" the guy noticed Emma put her hand on her neck and she just nods looking looking back up at him. 

She let out a little "thanks" and Manny stared at him.

"who are you?" Manny had to blurt out. The guy gave a slight snicker.  
"Jay" he states. The girls slowly nod and Paige smiled pointing to herself, obviously she was going to introduce to this knight in shining armour.

"I'm Paige" she said and points to behind her "Their Manny and Emma. I go to Harvey High. Yourself?" she questions and Jay held a tiny smile.

"No where" he answers. She gave him a wierd look. Drop out? Course not... could he? He looked younger than 21. She plastered a fake little grin wrapping herself on his arm. 

"Would you me home?" she coughs remembering Emma and Manny were there "Oh, them too. But I wouldn't feel save unless you walked us home" she confirms. Having his arm in her hostage use Jay couldn't really say no as she dragged him. Manny and Emma snicker following them from behind. Paige turns her head a bit over her shoulder "Guys, I'm gonna have to come over. I don't want to be alone tonight" she said.

They tried to hide their insults and anger. Paige wasn't even touched! They just grit teeth and nod. They continued walking.

"What was that thing?" Manny asks and Jay turns his head at her a bit and avoids the question. "Vampire" she answers for herself "He was, wasn't he? Fangs and everything" she looked to Emma who was just smiling, not believing "Em! He bit your neck" 

"Phyco?" Emma guessed and Manny just frowns, Jay smirked walking ahead listening to their conversation.

Manny shook her head "doesn't matter, just relieved were still alive!" she exclaims to give a look "Thank god, you were there" she admits glancing at Manny. Emma gave a look at the two girls, isn't it a bit wierd he was there?

"How did you just happen to be there?" Emma asks walking behind Jay who turns a bit to look at her and innocently shrug smirking. She was smart.What was with that smirk!? What was with his eyes... . those dreamy looking- ugh! Not the point here.

They got to Emma's house and Paige opened the door without even asking Emma's permission and turns to Jay "oh!" she digged into her coat pocket and gets out a piece of paper and a tiny pencil. Manny giggles, did that girl usually carry those items around. "here" she hands the paper to Jay and goes into the house smiling.

Manny followed her in and Jay saw that it was Paige's number and once she was out of sight he laid it on the table out on the porch right before Emma walked into the house and laughs a bit seeing that "Paige will be crushed" she said, he looks at her and grins a little.

"She's not my..." Jay looked for a word "type" he played a little joke with himself.

Emma just nods smiling a bit back and slowly closes the door "Night" she said and closed it. Jay turns and goes down the steps. Emma decided to peek back out the window to notice he was completely out of sight. Huh, that was quick.  
_Who's eyes am I behind?  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
who's skin is this design?  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me_

i don't understand anything any more  
and this world that im tied up in  
are digging me in the walls  
that I climb up to get to your story.

It's anything but ordinary   
and when this world is on it's knees with me its fine  
and when i come to the rescue  
i get nothing but left behind

and everybody seems to be getting what they knew is mine  
cause your what I need so badly  
and Im anything but ordinary.

can you save me from this world of mine?  
You are the one  
look what you've done  
this is not some kind of joke  
your just a kid, your not ready to know what you did

i think im trying to save the world for you

you were saving me, too...

we could stay in and just save each other?

Im anything but ordinary..  



	3. Talk About Great News

The girls came into the house leaving Jay to run upstairs getting ready for bed but couldn't sleep.

Emma came into her bedroom holding an ice pack and hands it over to Manny, she puts it on her cheek and Emma put a little bandage on her neck.

Emma smiled a bit looking over at Manny who laid down beside her on the bed "Do you honestly think it was a vampire?" she asked.

Manny laughed throwing her pillow at her "I was scared okay?" she breaths and Paige came in to sit on the end of the bed. Manny rolled her eyes to Emma "Look at the horrible scars on Paige though" she said in sarcasm.

Paige looked at them with wide eyes "I might have to take theropy because of this okay!?" she exclaims, the girls had to laugh at her. She smirks "That Jay guy..." she whistles "he's hott! With a double t" she smirks. 

Manny nods agreeing and smiled looking at Emma "I think he had a thing for Emma" Emma tried ignoring but Manny went on knowing her best friend liked it "He looks what? 18? He was staring at her the whole night" she said.

Paige had jealous written all over her bed and rolled her eyes getting up "a guy like that? No way" she looked at Emma who frowned "Not saying your ugly or anything Hun your beautiful. Not like me though" she smiled proudly twirling her hair and gets into the bed beside them "I just think, a guy like that? Looks for SO much more" she said.

Manny rolled her eyes and sadly looks at Emma who just laid down getting comfy. One day, Paige was going to get bitch slapped...and she wasn't going to stop it. Manny huffs and shuts off the lamp so they could sleep.

The following Monday came sooner than ever and Emma came into the school to have Peter run right up to her "Are you okay?" he panics a little "I heard you were attacked" he shakes his head "If you need to cry? You can cry in my arms..." he drifts.

Emma gave a strange look to just head to her locker "Who told you this?" she asked opening her locker.

"Paige" he said. Obviously. "It's going around the whole school. Though, no one really knows who that Jay guys is... you didn't like, kiss him or anything did you?" he got to close and Emma took a step back trying to resist to roll her eyes at him and got back to his question.

"No Peter" she breaths "That was Paige's part" she taunts and heads to class, the guy still follows her.

"Yeah she said that too" nods Peter "She also said that the guy who attacked you guys tried to bite her!" he exclaims with wide eyes. Emma rolled her eyes not believing what she was hearing but just nods not really caring.  
"Did she get punched too?" she taunts knowing that was Manny's part but Paige probably took that too. The late bell rang and before Peter could answer Emma waved to him "See yeah Peter" she leaves and walks into class seeing Manny and sits right beside her "Can you believe the whole school knows now?" she snickers

Manny laughs "Yeah, and I guess Paige brought Jay home after the saving too" is what she heard. The two share a laugh and shake heads as the teacher came in and started to teach.

During the middle of the class Manny glanced at Emma and bit her lip "So...I was thinking..." she drifts, Emma looks over and gives a look seeing Manny was kind of nervous to ask. She put an angel act on and pouted her lip "Will you go to the ravine this weekend?" 

Emma laughed out loud "Are you kidding Manny?!" she laughs again "Definatly no, actaully? EXTRA NO" she shook her head and looked back down to her work to hear Manny give a little cry. She wasn't going to change her mind though.

End of story.

No more.

Done!

"please?" Manny asks again.

"No!" laughs Emma.

Meanwhile with Jay. The guy lived far off from their town, over by a dead feild, a black mansion kind of house. He sat on his black couch with curtains closed and little light. Amy came in and smirks a little going in front of him and bending a little, she slid her hand up his thigh.

"You look glum" she purrs a bit and almost slides her hand up to his personal area but he grabbed her wrist and tilted his head at her. She huffs "Why don't you want me?" she pouts. He looked away to lean his arm on one of the arm chairs and lean his lower lip on his lip in a thinking matter not really caring what she had to say. Something...or someone else was on his mind.

Amy got up madly and charged out of the room with mad look on her face, her eyes flashed gold. __

the stars  
we rise  
we are...  
your name  
desires  
your flesh..  
we are

cold were so cold! we are  
so! Cold were so cold!  
cold were so cold  
we are... so cold!

your mouth  
these words  
silence.  
it hurts..

cold were so cold  
we are  
so cold! 


	4. I Don't Feel Right When Your Gone Away

Emma ran to her phone the next night when it rang and picked it up, answering it:

Emma: Hello?

Spike: Emma, It's mom. Im going to be gone for the week. Is that okay with you?

Emma: Yeah sure, but why?

Spike: Your Aunt is just a little sick. I'm helping out. Don't worry though it's nothing major she just shouldn't be alone.

Emma: Okay...that's fine. See you next week then.

Spike: Bye honey.

Emma hung up and went to her room upstairs. She went to the the bedroom bathroom and turned on the shower. She went in letting it run around her body and closed her eyes. After all washed and cleaned she stepped out with a towel and look at herself in the mirror. She dried her hair and put on loose black pants that she could sleep in and a white tank top that showed off her stomach a bit.

She went back into her room opening the door so the shower air would run out. She put one side of her hair behind her ear while she walked outside to her mailbox.

She could hear the soft little noises the crickets made and the moon was shining bright. She opened her mail box recieving one letter. It was for her so she closed the box, walking back up her drive way looking down while looking who its from.

She looked up "fuck!" she jumped while dropping her letter. "God!" she laughs and bends down getting it back and looks up. Jay. Her heart skipped a bit...what was that? He smirked and raised an eyebrow by her little out burst. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

He shrugs slowly putting his hands in his black jacket "Seeing how you are" he said. Emma laughs a bit going around him and stands on her porch turning back to him.

"Yeah but it's Paige who got the worse" she joked to herself but he didn't get it. She just shook her head at him meaning to forget about it. Emma then frowns crossing her arms. After Peter even told her no one knew who this guy was Emma even started asking around. No one knew. "Who are you?" she asks "Really?..."

"really?" he asks staring into her eyes, she nods slowly. "A vampire" he states truthfully. Also, like it was normal to say. He just simply blinks when she gave a little laugh, it's not like he's never seen that one before. She then frowned eyeing him.

"your not joking?" she asks and he shakes his head 'no' still watching another intensely. She couldn't help but smile "Like a care bear with fangs?" she teased. He smiled nodding, whatever... let her have her fun with it. "Your like Casper. The only ghost who was friendly. Only you're the only vampire who's nice?"

"One of them" shrugs Jay "I could be mean..." he suggests. She rolled her eyes going to her door and turns back to him. He knew she wouldn't believe...

"You don't look like a care bear" she teased at him turning back around.

"Your mocking me..." he drifts with a little smirk, she gave him one back. What? She couldn't help it.

"Bite me" Emma covered her smile with her fingers but ended up giving out a laugh that he liked to hear, but not when she didn't believe him

"Fine, don't believe" he said and turned, Emma opened her mouth but he was already walking away.

Emma closed her door behind her and slowly went up the stairs. A vampire? Was he serious? Emma shrugs it off and goes into her room. She puts her room light on and turns around to the mirror putting her hair in a pony tail and notices in the reflection that the window was open, she sigh's to turn to close it and lets out a little yell to cover her mouth and huff walking over to it.

Jay leaned on her roof and glanced at her "Your roofs kind of... comfy" he admits looking around it. Emma leaned on her window cell and snicker shaking her head 'no'. Nice try Jay. 

"You could of easily jumped up there" she said matter of factly. Jay snickers shaking his own head 'no' back at her. 

"Look in the mirror" he directed and Emma looks over her shoulder at it. ONLY her reflection. Her heart stopped as she looked back at him, still in the same place. She took one more glance and stood straight back in her room.

"Vampires can't come in unless your invited right?" she asks him and he nods. "Good!" Emma shuts her window giving him one more glare and climbs into her bed pulling covers on and turning her back on him. Jay smiled shaking his head and stood up.

He flew off her roof and started to walk to the sidewalk. All of a sudden, he disappeared. __

I wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photographs  
and not know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

cuz im broken  
well im lonesome  
and i dont feel right when ur gone away yea, you gone away  
you don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now  
and we can breath again  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal my pain away  
theres so much love to learn  
and no one left to find  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

cuz im broken  
well im lonesome  
and i dont feel right when your gone away  
and i don't feel like im strong enough

you've gone away...  
cant fell you...   
anymore... 

**Hey guys, I hope your liking it and all. 0ooh Jay's a vampire. Wohoo. I always had an obsession with vampires lol. I was going to do Sean as one but Jay fits the part more. Their both so hot! Awee. LOL. Anyways, you know the drill .Review!**


	5. Hungry Eyes

"Maybe you were dreaming?" Manny suggests when Emma told her what happened the other night as they went over to Manny's house and laid in her basement watching television. Emma shook her head at Manny knowing what she saw.

"I was full awake" she promised "Come on Manny even you thought that other guy was a vampire. Jay is too!" she exclaims, why didn't Manny believe her!?

Manny breaths leaning back on the couch and looks at Emma "Your serious?" she asks and Emma nods fast. Manny frowns then gave a wierd look "Why would he fight his own kind though?" she questioned and Emma laughs.

"I called him a carebear with fangs. He kind of...agreed?" Emma didn't know how to really explain it.

Manny nods and smiled a bit "And you said he stood at your window...how romantic" she gawks looking up in wonder until hit in the arm "ouch." she rubbed it and laughs looking back at Emma "Well he didn't bite you did he?"

"No but- ugh! Manny you don't understand. Now a vampire knows where I live, who I am... why can't he go stalk Paige?" grumbled Emma and Manny giggles watching her friend. A guy like Jay? Manny wouldn't care if he was stalking her. 

"Maybe you should go to the dark side" shrugs Manny to get popcorn thrown at her, she giggles "I'm serious!" she laughed harder and Emma joined in feeling kind of better now. Manny had a point, if Jay wanted her dead? She'd already be.

Emma wore her black coat with her jeans, she hugged Manny good bye and left leaving her that night and walking back home putting hands in pockets. She looked ahead to see a figure coming up to her with that famous smirk. Jay... again.

"Your really good at this stalking thing" she confirms, he just nod and she shook her head smiling and narrowed her eyes "I thought about it, and I noticed. Your not evil" she said like he never told her that at all so he just laughs a bit at her.

He then looks down by her neck and Emma got a little nervous "Easy" he teased "I'm looking at your necklace" he steps closer and lifts it. Emma's brown eyes stared up at him as he touched it. "Doesn't hurt you know?" he looked her in the eyes. Emma looked down at her necklace, a cross Manny gave her just incase.

"What hurts you then?" she asked sort of interested. He chuckles walking with her towards her house.

"But then you'd know how to kill me" he teased. He let a breath out looking ahead as he thought about it and turns his head her way "Stakes? Yes. Turn to dust? No, only when we go into sunlight...which we never can" he explains.  
Emma glanced at him sneaking a look and sizing him up.

Jay went on "Evil?" he looks down at her "Depends..." he drifts mysteriously. She smiled a little giving a question look.

"how?" they turn on her street and walk down it towards her house just 3 houses away.

"If your cravings get the better of you" he confirms "They can get you some days. Then it hunts you unless the demon takes over" he said. Emma nods walking onto her porch and turns to him.

"What about that myth thing about onions?" she asked and he smiled a little nodding to her. She smiled "Then I'll just eat something with onions every night" she proudly said.

"Because I'm going to attack your mouth?" Jay asks then thinks about what that meant...his lips, her lips. Emma hid her blush.

"You-you can come in...if you want and all" Emma said and he watched her to slowly nod looking around.

"Probably will...soon, you just noticed you invited me into your house right?" he lifts an eyebrow, she nods knowing what she was doing and felt good with it. 

He smiled a bit "Then I'll see you soon..." he backs up a bit

"So your not evil?" she questions stopping him and he turns.

He smirks "What do you think?" he watches her slowly shake her head no staring back into his eyes. He smiled a bit and turns walking down the driveway and half way down the street to disappear. Emma let out a long breath and went inside. Her heart was speeding so fast, she wondered if he could sense it? __

I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feeling so warm inside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
your mine tonight...  
Now i've got you in my site  
with these hungry eyes

Hungry eyes   
One look at you and I cant disguise  
i've got  
hungry eyes   
i feel the magic between you and I

I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna what loves all about Darling, tonight.  
Now i've got you in my site  
with these hungry eyes

One look at you and I cant disguise  
i've got hungry eyes  
i feel the magic between you and I  
hungry eyes  
Now I got you in my site with these hungry eyes  
nothing takes you by surprise

i need you to see  
this love was meant to be  
oohh I need you! 

hungry eyes... 


	6. Cover Me In Extasy

"What changed your mind?" Manny yelled over the music over to Emma the next week who wore a black tight mini skirt and a navy sleeve top that showed out her cleavage. She looked hotter than the first time and Manny eyed her closely "Your here for him!" she yells. 

Emma stood guilty at the ravine beside her best friend but decides to glare "No, Peter asked me to come here" she said. Manny just nods smiling but not believing her, Emma pointed behind her and Manny saw Peter who was on his way.

"Just lucky" Manny said to her "He's always here" she put hands on hips. Emma ignored her to smile a bit at Peter who waved and started introducing his friends Jimmy, Spinner and Craig to them. Manny went off with Spinner to dance and Jimmy took Peter away for being in the way of Craig trying to flirt with Emma.

"Your eyes!" he said yelling over the music, Emma looks over with those brown sparkled melting eyes and he grins "I like them, they have a secret behind them or something" he admits. Emma smiled softly, he was sweet.

"Thanks..." she drifts still smiling and looks around, God! Don't be obvious. He'll know your looking for him. She looked back to Craig and smiled back. She then felt him...Jay was somewhere, she could feel him watching her. She just didn't want to look around letting him know he got to her. 

Craig stepped closer to her "You should come to Jimmy's party after. Half the school is going to be there..." he drifts "You should come. I'll walk you home" he smiled down at her as she watched him back, Craig eyes turned a bit and stepped back "Oh, hey... didn't see you there"

Emma turned her head to see Jay standing right beside them. Her breath got caught in her throat. She couldn't notice it but jealous was written over Jay's face and kill was in Jay's eyes when he looked at Craig. Emma coughs turning to Craig forgetting he was there "Um, Craig...this is Jay, Jay...Craig" she introduced and plays with her hands. Awkward...

"Hi" nods Craig greeting him and Jay just looks at him and back at Emma. Craig took the hint and coughs pointing behind him looking at Emma "I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" he asks. Emma just nods and Craig went his way. Emma turns to see Jay disappered again.

"Oh no you don't" she said looking around and saw him appear near the woods and walked over there herself. "Hey!" she calls, Jay turns to smirk a bit and stop by a tree. She folds her arms "Could you not scare off my friends?"

"Not like they know what I am" he shrugs innocently knowing exactly what he did.

"No, your death glare is just a little tense. Makes people think your going to rip them to shreds" she said. Jay smiled a bit and she gave a wierd look, what was he smirking about? "What?" she folds arms.

"why are you here?" he asks as she was leaning on the tree. Emma opened her mouth to close it. O god, did he know? Jerk. "Didn't you tell Manny you never wanted to come back?" he rests his hand on the tree near her stepping closer. 

Emma glared at him, stalker knew too much. "So? I can easily change my mind" she snaps and her heart races as he leans more into her. She couldn't help it, they had a power over another, they couldn't explain it either. It was where they'd to anything just to have another. His lips got closer to hers, closing eyes slowly but not fully just yet, his hand rested on her waist... "..I can't kiss a vampire..." Emma whispered closely about to, they didn't even move

Jay was right up against her, Emma in his arms. She made no attempt to move though "no..." he admits, his breath hitting her lips that made her just crave him more. He moved his eyes to the side of them "But you couldn't kiss him though either" Emma moved her eyes towards what he was looking at also, Craig. Emma bit her lip knowing it was true, she wouldn't kiss any other guy... but Jay. .. As she bit her lip Jay moved one of his hands on the back of her neck. They closed eyes and his lips pressed against hers. Skip, Skip... skip-. Emma deepened the kiss and he kissed her harder until she teased her tongue against his.

Manny was on the bench sitting beside Spinner to look over at the scene from far and couldn't help herself to laugh in entertainment. There was Emma pressed against a tree, making out with a vampire! And he seemed to be more than enjoying it also. "Hey, you coming to the party?" Spinner asks standing and Manny nods getting up taking one last look and laughs running and catching up to Spinner

Emma crashed onto her bedroom wall. Jay still kissing her, he had fun following her and hiding on her the whole way home. Until she grabbed him and started kissing him again, which made him stay of course and enter the house willingly with her. Jay kissed Emma harder and lift her up against the wall. Emma dug at his jeans and undid his buckle. She remembered when he explained the cravings to her, she felt it too...but for him. Same with him, for her. They fell on the bed with shirts and pants off. Jay gripped her thighs when she wrapped her legs around him from beneath and still kissing as passionately as they could. __

they say dont trust you, me, we, us  
so we'll fall  
we must..  
cause it's you and me

its all about  
its alll about us  
all about us  
It's all about us  
and you know  
its all about us 

Jay kissed Emma harder and lift her up against the wall. Emma dug at his jeans and undid his buckle. She remembered when he explained the cravings to her, she felt it too...but for him. Same with him, for her. They fell on the bed with shirts and pants off. Jay gripped her thighs when she wrapped her legs around him from beneath and still kissing as passionately as they could.  
_if they hurt you?  
They hurt me too.  
so we'll rise up  
wont stop  
its all about  
its all about.._

it's all about us!   
its all about us  
all about us  
about us  
its all about us  
its all about us 

Jay laid on top of Emma guiding along with her as she held onto him tightly, panting and moaning. "Jay!" she calls out as they went a lot more faster, he kissed her and held her hips, she held his arms and tried to keep up but was seeing stars. He went deeper and she pulled away from the kiss to call out again.

Emma wrapped arms around Jay's neck as he sat up with her legs still wrapped around him. She slowly guided staring down at him, his mouth fell in extasy and stared back into her eyes. She bit her lip to start breathing heavily. He held tightly to her back holding her against him. Chest to chest. __

they dont know..  
they cant see  
who we areee...  
they are the enemy

hold on tight  
hold onto me  
close enough 

"Oh... " Emma moaned loudly tossing her head back in pleasure. Jay kissed up her neck and held down at her thighs so she was still sitting up and guiding with him. She came back to kiss him deeply and they slowly fell back so now she was ontop. Sheets covered them as you could only see Emma's back, his hands roaming over it. She shut her eyes tightly clenching his arms that she held herself up over him when she laid on top.

They were forehead to forehead panting, Jay moved Emma's hair behind her ear and leans his head up a bit to kiss her softly. She was hitting climax and she let out a little cry needing to scream for him. Jay pulls away from the kiss and pierced his lips together shutting his eyes. He held her tighter feeling himself fall into the climax "Emma!" he shouts. Emma gave one final push down and collapsed on him with his arms around her, she was breathing hard and heavy with a bit of sweat, like him... sweet sweat. She bit her lip as he pulled out of her and closed his eyes in tiredness. He kissed the top of her head pulling the cover more around her.  
Emma smirked tiredly on him falling asleep slowly. Lucky guy didn't have to breath. She was still catching her breath but was soon enough so exhausted where she didn't care to breath, she needed sleep! She felt him softly carress her hair back and forth and shut her eyes falling asleep in his arms. __

it's all about us  
its all about us  
its all about us  
all about us  
all about us 

. 


	7. Why You Wanna Break My Heart?

"WHAT?!" Manny was getting full details from Emma about her night with Jay the next night, sitting on her bed upstairs. "You had sex with him!?" she freaks out to be so amazed and grabbed the phone "I SO got to rub this in Paige's face" she started dialling.

Emma eyes widened grabbing the phone away and throwing it on the bed and sat on the ground with a grumble "You don't get it Manny" she put head in hands. Manny sat on the ground to then smirk.

"Was he good?" Manny received a glare and giggles a bit.

Silence. 

Manny glanced at the window and back to Emma "So he really just flies up there and talks to you?" she asks, Emma just nods and Manny gets up going over to the window sticking her head out to peek around, nothing. She turned back smirking "No vampire"

Emma just rolls her eyes and starts to really think about it. Her feelings for Jay were so different, ones she hasn't felt ever before. She wanted him yet couldn't be with him. They were from two separate worlds. But she wanted to be with him? Right now or ever she couldn't imagine not seeing herself without him. Did he feel like that too? And why did she always feel him when he was near?

Manny snapped her out of thinking by smiling again "You slept with a vampire!" she yelled at Emma then thinks "He is a hot vampire though" she admits, Emma gave her an insane look. Could she not talk about her sexual life right now!?

"Manny! -NO-" Emma shook her head at her, so not the point right now.

"I think he's a hot vamp" Jay stood at the window. Manny yelped standing getting the shit scared out of her and Emma just sat there to giggle a little, she was a bit too use to it now. He looks to Emma "What do you have against him?" he smiled slyly.

Emma smirked playing with a little glare at him "He left me...didn't even stay until morning" she said. Jay little smile went bigger leaning on the wall as Manny watched between them, they were doing this as if she wasn't there. Or him either.

Jay walked closer to Emma "Yeah well, mornings aren't really good with vampires and you looked so peaceful sleeping" he admits bending down in front of her "Plus... I came as soon as the sun went down" he leaned in as Emma smiled a bit and he did back kissing her, smiling against lips as it got more deeper. Manny coughs smiling and they pull apart as Jay looks over at her, missing Emma's blush.

Manny then gave a weird look "So...so how are you guys going to be together if daylight hurts you?" she curiously asks. Jay bit his tongue a bit and Emma looked down, she never really thought about it. Slipped her mind. "I'm so sorry" Manny got the hint that she just made things uncomfortable "forget I asked, just noisy little me" she coughs. "I'm going to go" she points at the door and gives Emma a little wave before leaving.

Emma rubbed one of her arms and finally heard Manny leave as she shut the door downstairs. Jay was still thinking about it and Emma could tell by the look on his face. Emma shrugged her left shoulder "we could always just...try? It's not like I can see you in the day anyways...school"

Jay looks at her with his pierced blue eyes that she sank into every day. But not today. He looked impossible to read now. What was going on in his head? "Yeah? What about summer. I can talk like a man but I'm not one, Emma.. .. Maybe Manny's right" he saddens "I can't walk with you in the light" his heart felt so bad now, like burning and someone clenching it tight with their fist, if only it beats...

Emma's mouth dropped and looked down in silence. How could she win against him to that one? Sure he couldn't bring her to beaches or anything but the sun was down by at least 7-8 o'clock. That's enough to see him. Emma looked up and her eyes started to water a bit...

...he was gone.

**GASP! What now? Review and find out. Cause if no reviews? No update. Ehehehhe. Muaha. Just kidding I probably will update but I love reviews and knowing I have readers so please do me one little favour and do it. Thanks guys. **


	8. Meet Connor

Emma wore jeans and a black string top as she slammed her locker shut and went down the school hall way. She couldn't believe Jay did this to her.

"Stupid asshole" she mutters to herself and walked into her classroom, some new guy sitting in the seat next hers "Um...hi" she said oddly.

Most days, Manny was suppose to sit in that seat. Could he possible...oh I don't know, MOVE?!

The guy looked over and smiled a little "Hi" he greets and puts out his hand "I'm Connor" he introduced himself and Emma slowly shook his hand

"Your new aren't you?" Emma questions him and he laughs nodding

"Is it that obvious?" Connor jokes and Emma gives as much as a smile she could, but lately she's been feeling so crappy.

I wonder why...more like I wonder who. Emma huffs to herself and then turns back to Connor "So...where are you from?" she changed the subject from her mind to Connor wanting Jay out of her head.

"Arizona" he answered and Emma sized him over. He was kind of pale, longish black straight hair, jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. He was tall-ish. "I know I know, I got pale skin" he rolled his eyes smiling.

Emma gave a sorry smile knowing that this guy knew what she was thinking. It wasn't an insult or anything though.

"So what about you?" Connor asks and Emma gives him a weird look, he chuckles "You didn't give me a name" he reminds.

"Oh Emma" she introduced herself and he nods.

"I like that name" he smiled at her and Emma just nods not really into the cheerful mood this guy and people around her were in. They both looked up to see Manny coming her way.

Manny gasped a little "There's a freak in my seat" she said and Emma gave Manny a teasing look. She was so bluntly open. Connor rolled his eyes and she put hands on her hips "Your in my seat"

"Are they assigned?" Connor challanged her and even Emma's mouth fell. Manny glared harder.

"You know" Manny drifts "I never liked you, since the first day I saw you. Specailly when you were taking pictures of people you don't even know. Weird!" she exclaims.

Connor caught Emma's eye and he frowns "I like art" he said and turns to Manny "If you knew art you'd know I was capturing their movements"

"Capture mine" Manny put up her middle finger and Emma grabbed it standing up and giving Connor a friendly smile while pointing at the back of the room.

"We're just going to take our seats in the back" she told him and Connor took his glare off Manny to smile at Emma and nod.

The girls sat in the back and Emma set her books up sitting next to her friend "Why do you have to be so rude to him?" she snickers at the end.

Manny huffs "The guy really freaks me out" she admits and gives a simple shrug to then frown "How are you?"

"What do you mean?" Emma avoided her eyes and swallowed hard as the teacher came in with the bell right after.

"I mean with Jay" Manny confirms "Has he came to see you yet?"

"Teacher's starting the lesson" Emma ignored her question and opened her binders. Manny sadly watched her best friend.

She was so happy when she met Jay, they seemed so loving. Why was he doing this to her?

**Sorry it's been a while since updating. I'll do another chapter, hope your liking it so far if you just started reading this**


	9. Maybe Sorry Isn't Enough

Emma let out a breath when she was walking home from Manny's house. She didn't want to be alone all week but she had to be...her mother was still gone. Emma went up her house driveway and stops in her tracks.

"what are you doing here?" She glared forward to her porch where a certain vampire was standing and actually looking sorry. She won't fall for that though, nope.

Jay put his head down and breaths "I wanted to see you" he looked back up at her as she slowly comes up the stairs "I didn't know it'd upset you" he admits and her mouth fell. What? Did he not know what he did to her?

"You've been gone for 3 weeks now!" she exclaims and he looks away and back at her.

"I'm sorry" he said and she snickers "I am! I know I should of called but I was kind of busy" thinking about her and what to do. He wished he could see her in the sunshine...she looked beautiful now so he always wondered what it was like in the sun

"So busy you can't tell me why?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head and not getting him.

"I don't know what to say" he shrugs "I needed time to think about something" he explains

"Yeah well you know what?" Emma goes to her door getting her key out "I'll give you more time" she steps into her house and slams the door on him.

Jay stood outside and put his head down, she was upset. For sure.

Emma was leaning on the door still with closed eyes and a tear fell, she opened her brown eyes and looks down to sniff and whipe her tears away. Her phone rang and she sucked in her breath going over to it and answering:

Emma: Hello

Connor: it's Connor, is everything okay? You sound upset

Emma: I'm fine

Connor: Liar. But that's okay...cause I'm going to make you feel better.

Emma: Who gave you my number?

Connor laughs: Paige. She had the idea we should all go to a party tomorrow.

Emma takes a deep breath: I'm in.

Emma said her good byes and hung up. She needed out, away from everything and everyone. Why was Jay doing this to her? Playing with her? Breaking her...

"Your going out with Connor?!" exclaims Manny sitting on Emma's bed the next night and felt her forehead "You don't feel hot" she admits with a wierd look and Emma laughs putting her hand off her forehead.

"Its not a date or anything" she explains to Manny and huffs "I just need out, you know? Jay...he came over and he acted like he doesn't know why I'm so upset. Plus, Paige is coming with us to the party" she told Manny who just shrugs.

"So? He wants you, I can tell" she said and Emma rolled her eyes not believing her. Manny snorts "He does! I knew Jay wanted you right? Em...maybe you should just talk to the vampie" she jokes and Emma just waves off the conversation.

"Help me pick something to wear this weekend" she told her and went to her closet.

Manny scoffs but nods getting up and choosing clothes for her.

_its tearing me apart_

_im ruined every day_

_i swore i would be true_

_and so did you_

_so why were you holding her hand?_

_Is that the way we stand?_

_Was it just a game to you... _

_You know im such a fool for you_

_you got me wrapped around your finger_

_do you have to let it linger?_


	10. Say Ok

Emma that weekend ended up wearing a black short thigh strapped dress that was tight and popped her cleavage out.

She crossed her arms "Maybe I shouldn't wear this" she told Paige on the phone in front of the mirror sizing over her image in it.

Paige was on her phone putting her make up on "And why not? I've seen that dress on you Emma, your wearing it" she confirms.

Emma huffs and stands in her bathroom straighting her hair.

Paige applied lipstick to herself "Why you so glum these weeks Em?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" Emma says and brushed her hair "I'll meet you at the party okay?" she asks.

"Alright, caio doll" Paige tells her "Meet you by the front" she hung up and Emma followed out after by hanging up and running downstairs, putting on her blach high heels and going out the door.

The party was just up the street.

Emma smiled at the doorway going inside and she went into the house that blasted music from the speakers.

Emma didn't feel like having her ear blown so went over to where drinks were being handed out. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around.

And then there was Paige, already walking over to her and wearing a very bright pink dress. She smiled hugging Emma

"Hey Hun" she greets and looks around clapping her hands "Isn't this amazing? There's guys here over the age 18"

Emma rolled her eyes "how exciting" she said in sarcasm.

A figure came around them and Paige smiled reconizing the guy "Connor!" she exclaims "You look different" she admits. He was wearing a nice black shirt and tight jeans with his hair a bit styled.

He smiled nodding and Paige mouthed hot to Emma.

Emma snickers, not really. Well, Connor wasn't her type at least... Jay was. Emma saddens. Jay...

Emma was already bored, she told Manny she'd be home at midnight.

It was only 9 30.

...and the party just begun.

Emma felt Connors eyes on her and looked down playing with her hands. She wondered was Jay was doing right now. Wondered if he was even thinking of her.

And he was.

He stood in his little apartment thinking about her and broading like a sad man. He didn't know what to do, he's never had a relationship with a non vampire. But Emma was the only girl he ever felt this way about, she was different.

He was in love with her.

As she to him.

So why was it so hard to say something? If the other didn't want it though don't you think they would already have said it?

_but i dont want to be into you_

_if your not looking for true love_

_no i dont want to start seeing you_

_if i can't be your only one_

_so tell me_

_when its not alright_

_when its not okay_

_will you try to make me feel better_

_will you stick with me through whatever_

_or run away..._


	11. Fallen Angel

Connor handed the girls both a drink and they smiled taking it taking little sips as the awkward moment tried getting passed them. Connor decided to speak first. Silence was wierd.

"You wanna dance?" Connor said turning to Emma with a question look and put a smile on, Emma was going to protest but Paige pushed her into his arms. He gave a little chuckle "She's a fiesty one" he jokes.

Emma laughed nervously when he wrapped arms around her and she started swaying with him to the music. Why'd this feel so wrong? "That's Paige" she tried starting up a conversation. Meanwhile Paige was looking for the bathroom and stopped some guy.

"Hey...where's the bathroom?" she asked and he smiled.

"All the way downstairs to your left" he answered and she nods going down the steps and slowed down. The guy that told her where to go smiled evily and went the way she did. The lights were dimmering and Paige turned a corner scaredly, this didn't look like a place for a bathroom. A hand callopsed on her mouth and dragged her into a room. She tried to scream...

Manny was at her house and checked the clock, it was now passed midnight, where the hell was Emma?

Manny leaned over her couch and picked up her cell to check her messages, none from Emma though. From Spinner though who she called back.

Spinner: Yello?

Manny: Hey, is Emma with you guys?

Spinner: I'm at the ravine and no shes not

Manny: What about that party? She said she was going to go there

Spinner: I'll check it out if you want me to?

Manny: Please and thank you!

Spinner: I'll call you back in a few. See yeah

Manny hung up and frowns looking out the window. It wasn't like Emma to not call or be here late. Hopefully she was okay. Now knowing there was such thing as vampires and demons, it wasn't so safe out there.

Back to upstairs at the party Emma got a little light headed and Connor gave a concered look.

"Are you okay?" he asks Emma who just shakes her head no putting her hands to her stomach this time, she was feeling like shit. Was what going on with her "Come on" he took her hand safely guiding her downstairs...

Emma looked up and moved the hair out of her face "Oh my god" she stared ahead.

There was Paige tied in chains attached to the wall and some people wearing cloaks and holding swords. Paige was still alive with no scratches or anything. Emma's eyes widen even more when she saw something in the shadows...something in a cage.

A demon at least 8 feet tall rammed its head back and forth against the cage trying to get out, it's long tounge trying to get Paige who screamed for her life but the music over took her voice. Emma whirled around to look at Connor who now wore a cloak and striked her. She fell to the ground and was hit with darkness.

_the smoke when you tore me apart_

_you took my heart_

_decieved me from the start_

_you showed me dreams_

_i wished it was real_

_you broke a promise_

_and made me relize_

_it's all just a lie_

_fallen angel_

_tell me why_

_what is the reason_

_the thorne in your eye_

_theres no escape_

_no_

_no mercy anymore_


	12. How To Save A Life

Manny huffs now walking with Spinner "This isn't like her" Manny said, even she went to the party when Spinner said Emma was in it anywhere...not knowing there was a basement since the door was locked where it led down there.

Now they were heading to the ravine. "So why are we going here?" he asks Manny who breaths looking around "Are you looking for someone?" he questions.

Manny nods and looks back at him "Jay" she admits.

Spinner gave a wierd look "Who's that?" he asks and Manny shook her head, she couldn't explain who or what Jay Hogart was. "Well, I'll help. What's he look like"

"He looks like that" Manny points over by a group of people and squished through towards a bench where the one and only vampire sat on, still broading. "Jay!" she hollars.

Jay lift his head and his eyes turned his sad emotion to confusion. What did Manny want from him? His eyes widen. Oh no. Emma. He quickly got up. It had to be bad if Manny was here looking for him of all people.

Back at the party.

Emma woke up hearing Paige's constant screams and blinks a couple times to then try to fight the chains on her wrist. No use. Paige screamed louder and Emma was freaking out now too. There was no chance she was getting out of this.

"It's metal darling" said Connor with his cloaks hood over his head and looked at Emma who just glared at him. He smiled brushing his finger on her cheek and she moved her face from him, he turns to his cult friends "She's last"

"Last?" repeats Paige "Last for what?!" she exlaims and they ignored her to start chanting, she looked to Emma, both sharing a scared look "Last for what?!!?!" she was now screaming again for her life...like it should be.

Back at the ravine Manny told Jay about the whole Emma safe, still not home, not always like this. "You got to help us find her" Manny begs and he nods, of course he would.

"Where'd she go, you said something about a party?" Jay asks and Manny nods walking beside Spinner as Jay leaded them in the front.

"Yeah" nods Manny "She went with some guy named Connor" at the name of another guy with Emma was let out Jay let out a growl and turned with gold eyes, Spinner let out a little scream. Manny turns to Spinner "Oh yeah, Jay's a vampire"

"DUDE!" shouts Spinner in shock with his mouth fallen.

"Get over your jealousy heartbreaker!" Manny said to Jay who's now mouth fell not knowing what she was talking about "Emma is missing! And no one knows where she was, so we need to pass the vampire issue" she looked to Spinner and then to Jay "And the Connor issue"

"Fine" growled Jay.

"Okay" said Spinner eyeing Jay who glared and Spinner snapped his eyes away.

"come on!" Manny said running in front and guiding them to the party, even though they checked she knew Jay could probably trail Emma to whereever she is.

_it doesnt hurt me_

_you wanna know how it feels_

_you wanna know, know that it doesnt hurt me_

_you wanna hear about the deal im making_

_you and me _

_and if i only could make a deal with God_

_and get him to swap our places..._

_let me steal this moment from you now_


	13. Bring Me To Life

"She's here" Jay said when entering the house of drunk people and high school students. Manny and Spinner turned to him, Spinner wondering how Jay would know that. "I can sence her" he told them and they slowly nod.

"Well then..." drifts Manny "Where?" she really had no clue.

Spinner look around and gave them a weird look "Manny we checked twice, and I still don't see her" he looked over to Jay "She's not here"

Now Jay senced more than Emma, he senced a demon. "She's here" his face vamped out and Spinner hid behind Manny as some people turn seeing it and screamed. Some people crashed into another trying to run out. Some of the cult members ran up from the basement and knew what Jay was, running to take him on.

Jay smashed his fist into ones face and Spinner jumped on ones back. Manny ran for the door and cursed, it was locked "EMMA!" she yells banging on the door. Jay smashed his elbow into someones face from behind him and brought it back to punch someone right in the nose and flipped the guy over.

Downstairs Emma was finally out of chains and Paige was trying to fight the demon away from her and it let out a big roar noise, it's drooling, yellow sharp teeth widening and ready to eat their flesh. Emma pierced her lips and heard Manny yelling for her "MANNY!" she screamed.

The cult members held Paige tighter trying to get the demon to eat her, they worshiped it or something. Either way they were crazy. Emma turned to knee Connor right in the groin, she took his sword but was tackled quickly to the ground. Emma struggled but saved Paige by distracting the demon.

"I'll handle this" groaned Connor finally straightning up and moved the tackler off of Emma to go on her himself, Emma struggled harder and he got his sword back and rested it on her chest "Imagine, I stabbed this in your heart right now" he said, Emma's big brown eyes stared up at him.

Back upstairs Jay finally ran to Manny and bursted open the basement door running in with Manny and Spinner. "EMMA!" screamed Manny seeing Emma with that Connor guy on her wearing a black cloack and holding a sword to her chest.

"HELP!" screamed Paige now in the demons grasp, Spinner took one of the swords from a cult guy Jay was beating the fuck out of on the way down and went behind the demon stabbing it in the back. Paige crawled away.

Jay ran straight to Emma and ripped Connor off her, the two each had a punch until Jay grabbed his throat lifting Connor off his feet, choking the human and Connor was also now tearing up. 2 more seconds and he'd be dead. Manny helped Emma up and Jay grits his teeth looking at Connor to swing him hard into a wall...he didn't like to kill humans..and he knew Emma would think that was wrong as well. Connor would get his ass in jail.

Spinner, Paige, Manny, Emma and Jay stood together and caught they're breaths. They stared down at the demon not believing that just happened. Paige panted hard "Oh my god" she said "I just keep getting in drama with monsters" she cried "thankyou, thank you so much" as she was talking Jay stared at Emma and she finally caught his eye

Instead of hugging Spinner who really saved her, Paige went straight to Jay hugging his waist and setting her head on his chest. Emma looked away and Jay tried shrugging out of Paige's grip. Manny laughs shaking her head "Lets get out of here" she pulled Spinner and helped Emma, Jay behind her just incase.

_wake me up_

_wake me up inside_

_i cant wake up_

_call my name and save me from un done_

_frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love darling_

_only you are the life on my undead_

_all of this time_

_i cant believe i couldn't see_

_i've been sleeping 1000 years_

_seems i got to open my eyes to everything_

_BRING ME TO LIFE!!_


	14. Beautiful Like Me

Emma wore her comfy grey pants and a white tank top. She slid into bed and turned to lie on her stomach getting comfortable in her blankets. It was good to be home...but not good to be lonely. But she could feel him.

"I know your here" she mumbles from her pillow in the dark room, the view went near the window where Jay stood inside her room.

Jay straightened up, his heart jumped. He didn't know she relised he was there. He was just watching her sleep...like every night. He had to make sure she was okay. "Why won't you talk to me?" he blurts out.

Emma snickers, her back still to him laying in her bed "Guess" was all she says.

Jay huffs going closer to the bed "Why are you riding me?" he snaps, first he hates being played with, he hates being confused over a teenage girl and now he hates that she's mad at him.

"Why are you here?" she finally turns and sits up on her bed.

Jay opened his mouth, closed it...thought about it and opened it "I'm watching your back" he wanted her safe so that was true, no lie. But he was also here just to see her, what? He was in love alright?

"Don't you mean my neck?" she taunts bitterly and glared, he swallowed hard while glaring back. That hit him hard...good, now he knew what pain she was in. Emma got out of bed and went to her dresser getting a bottle of water.

Jay followed her over there "I'd never hurt you and you know that" he confirms with a stern look and Emma turns, he stared down at the blonde goddess who put hands out shrugging.

"Do I?" she asks looking around trying not to look at him or else she cried, her eyes were already tearing up. Emma shook her head "Cause it's a little too late to be saying that when it's already been done. But don't worry. I moved on" as she said that he cringed. She went around him "To the living..." she taunts again.

Jay's heart fell and turned, he grabbed her to turn her to him "And look where it got you" he snapped back refering to Connor and Emma's mouth fell. He actually just said that?! Even Jay was a little surprized about his out burst but if this is the way Emma wanted it? So be it.

"Do you know how bad I felt when you just left me alone?!" she exclaims, her tears now showing and he softens. He felt so horrible.

"I'm a vampire Emma" he said and she saddens.

"So that makes you so scared to be with me?" she says quietly and his blue eyes fell into her browns sinking deeper and deeper... "I don't get if your a vampire, even if your some poor guy on the streets.." Emma said.

Jay let out a sigh of relief. She was too good to be true. He rested his forehead on hers, slipping his hands in with hers "This could get out of control" he says softly, ready to kiss her as he lift her chin.

Emma closed her eyes with him moving in "Isn't that the way it's suppose to be?" she whispered against his lips and he softly pressed his on hers and it grew passionate, kissing until breathless to just do it against and fall on the bed.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tighter and tighter. Being involved with a vampire was great and all, specailly if its Jay, but it takes a lot of nerve. She'd have to be causious and many other things...this world wasn't a save place. Oh...and it's just the beginning for them...

Espashally for her.

From far off an old enemy of Jay's that was a girl watched the two in Emma's household. Jay's girl was a pretty little thing, noticed the stranger...a body of a goddess and hair of the sunlight. The stranger girl smirks and her eyes flashed gold, she turned and saw the full moon, hollowing to it. It was just the start.

_if I was beautiful like you_

_oh the things i would do_

_those nice of blast_

_will be calling out murder_

_and i'd laugh_

_getting away with it too_

_if i was beautiful like you_

_i would walk throught the rain_

_with the raindrops_

_but that will never be_

_no that will never be_

_cause im not beautiful like you_

_im beautiful like me_

**Okay! So obviously now theres a sequal. I'm working on it, go check it out if you want, theres just a few chapters. It's called Hungry Eyes. All Jemma also Leave reviews please for this one. I want to know how you guys liked it. It was something new I liked to write. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
